maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Marzin
Put down the swords. No need to get all worked up about things those adventurers bring in: They'll pass, like they always do. Just work on your crops like the good folks you are, and get ready for the next winter. Marzin is not exactly what one would call a popular deity among adventuring sorts. However, among common folk, he's one of the most popular gods, with virtually no settlements without a lay priest or two that pass down the god's law and provide much needed aid to commoners. Marzin knows that a good harvest and solid rules make for a happy life for everyone, and that the world would be a better place if everyone settled into their proper positions in society and worked a real job. However, for all the good that Marzin can do, he also allows some truly horrific things to happen as well. Some people are simply born to serve, and need this fact beaten into them from time to time. This doesn't bother the Clockwork Harvest too much, for he realizes that blood can grease the wheels of commerce and bodies can feed next years crops. Indeed, this is sometimes the only fate that the truly rebellious deserve, and one that they seem to work quite hard to achieve at times. If that's their wish, then who is he to stop their foolishness? Best to let them serve as an example to those who come after. Marzin is also in somewhat of an odd place when it comes to his relations with other divine beings. He's a bit too close to nature for most civilized gods, leading a great deal of them to look down on him for his "uncultured" ways. And most nature gods tend to view him as a despoiler who drags civilization where it doesn't belong. He tends to ignore both points of view and focuses entirely upon his work though, showing only the faintest of irritation when it comes to overweening limitations from civilization or disruptions in his carefully maintained schedule from nature. Marzin is typically portrayed as either a massive inevitable whose gears are clogged with soil and ink, or a treant wearing dainty spectacles and carting around a bountiful harvest. It is said that every deity who values law and order has received instruction from Marzin at one point or another, even if the Clockwork Harvest is later forced to disown them for extreme behaviors. He dotes on Thenaka in particular, with conventional stories saying that the Fruit and Thorn is in fact his daughter. Oddly, Marzin is one of the few older deities to be unaffected by the so-called Divine Madness, a trait he attributes to his staunch dedication to "good, honest work" and an adventure-free lifestyle. How accurate his interpretation actually is, none can say. What is clear is that Marzin and his priests present what is one of the most stable churches in Maniaron, who work tirelessly to ensure that both farms and trade remain as workable as possible in the face of growing madness. Marzin's herald is a unique Inevitable known as Counts-Every-Grain. Counts is surprisingly organic-looking for an Inevitable, and close examination reveals that it is actually made up of tightly packed soil, carefully cultivated vines, and various farm implements. While as disdainful of adventuring as his master, Counts-Every-Grain is nevertheless easily capable of saving entire communities from danger, whether that danger is marauding hordes threatening to ruin the season's crop, natural disasters disrupting trade routes, or harsh trade restrictions starving those who are simply trying to make a living. Category:Law Category:Deity Category:Made by mourge40k